Dreizehn Arten, Sirius Black zu betrachten
by pavlov's-bell
Summary: 13 RemusSiriusDrabbles á 100 Worte, Remus POV, MarauderÄra, angelehnt an den Titel eines WallaceStevensGedichts.
1. Eins

**Dreizehn Arten, Sirius Black zu betrachten**

A/N: 13 Remus/Sirius-Drabbles á 100 Worte, Remus POV, Marauder-Ära, angelehnt an den Titel eines Wallace-Stevens-Gedichts. Lieben Dank an meine Beta missmoony1983, und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Ich leihe mir die Figuren (die geistiges Eigentum von JKR sind, usw. usw. usw.) und sorge dafür, dass sie endlich mal ein Bisschen Spaß haben ;) Sie kommen auch unbeschadet wieder zurück. Pfadfinderehrenwort.

„Zwischen zwanzig Schneebergen

War das Einzige, was sich bewegte

Das Auge der Amsel."

(Wallace Stevens, „_Thirteen Ways of Looking at a Blackbird")_

EINS

Durch den Spalt zwischen Matratze und Bettlaken hindurch, die Konturen aus dem Schummerlicht filtern: Ein nackter Rücken, hinskizziert wie von einem Kohlestift, schwarze, satte Linien auf weißem Pergament, Pinselstrich-Haare, glänzende Ölfarbe.

Den Atem flach halten, die Herzschläge zählen, die Wimpern langsam so tief senken, bis das Motiv fast verschwimmt.

Daliegen, während die Müdigkeit kommt und geht wie stetige, graue Wellen eines unergründlichen Ozeans, wegdriften und wieder angespült werden, blinzeln und feststellen, dass er noch da ist, im Bett gegenüber.

Zusehen, wie das Licht die Gesichtszüge schattiert und dem Laken mit den Augen folgen, das hinter seiner Taille ins Dunkel ausblendet.


	2. Zwei

ZWEI

Durch das Objektiv einer Kamera, an einem goldgetränkten Herbssttag im Blätterwirbel draußen. Das Bild festhalten, wie Sirius in seinem Umhang durch den Zauberregen aus Rot, Gelb und Orange fegt – in Deckung gehen, wenn er einen Schwung herüberwirft und sein ausgelassenes Lachen über die Ländereien vertstreut wie funkelndes Konfetti –, den Auslöser drücken, um sich der Illusion hinzugeben, dass der Moment nicht verloren ist, wenn er vorübergeht.

Nachgeben und dem Lächeln erliegen, das er viel zu vielen zuteil werden lässt, auf der Stelle treten und über dich selbst stolpern, ihm zu Füßen liegen mit dem Gesicht nach oben.

Den Herbsthimmel fragen, warum.


	3. Drei

DREI

Über das Rascheln der Bücherseiten hinweg, am Donnerstag in der Bibliothek, mit dem Räuspern der gelangweilten Bibliothekarin noch im Ohr.

Zusehen, wie Sirius angestrengt an seinem Bleistift kaut, die Haare ihm beiläufig ins Gesicht fallen, er hin und wieder aufsieht, um einem Mädchen zuzuzwinkern.

Die Blicke dosieren, vorsichtig hinüberschielen, nicht starren, aufpassen, dass James und Peter nicht zufällig hochsehen. Die kleinen Falten über Sirius' Nasenwurzel bemerken, die erscheinen, wenn er sich konzentriert. Leise seufzen und den Blick wieder senken, mit diesem leichten Prickeln im Nacken und im Bauch, und hoffen, dass ein zusammengeknülltes Stück Pergament auf dem Tisch landet, vielleicht.


	4. Vier

VIER

Beim Ausflug am Wochenende, im Schneegestöber: Zusehen, wie seine Wangen sich langsam röten wie die glasierten, heißen Äpfel in den Schaufenstern der Süßwarenläden, zusammen durch den Schnee stapften und tiefe Fußabdrücke hinterlassen, nebeneinander.

In den Himmel schauen und nichts sehen als Weiß mit Grauschleier, lautlos fallende Flocken aus dem Nichts, einem eiskalten Schneeball ausweichen, den Sirius quer über den verschneiten Weg wirft. Lauthals lachen über irgendetwas und gar nichts, Sirius' Bild folgen, das in gefrorenen Pfützen am Wegrand glitzert. Später süßes Butterbier trinken, das heiß über die Finger schwappt, Prickeln auf der Haut vom Schnee, Prickeln im Herzen von Sirius.


	5. Fünf

FÜNF

Beim Abendessen über den Rand des Bechers hinweg, scherzend mit James und Peter, in allerbester Laune. Zusehen, wie er alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht mit der Imitation irgendeines Lehrers, das Strahlen in seinen Augen bemerken, wenn er spürt, dass er der Mittelpunkt der Tafel ist. Darauf warten, dass er eine ironische Bemerkung über den Tisch schleudert, einen kleinen, vertrauten Scherz, irgendeine Pointe, auf die Remus mit einem Lächeln oder Nicken reagieren kann – irgendetwas, um kurz in dem Strahlen zu baden, das er aussendet, bevor es wieder Nacht wird und dunkel und _kalt_, und der Mond hervorkriecht und die alten Dämonen aufweckt.


	6. Sechs

SECHS

In einer schlaflosen Nacht, zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum, beim müden Aufglimmen des Holzes im Kamin. Seine Gesichtszüge betrachten, von der Seite, eingewickelt in matt glänzendes Licht, die schlanken Hände auf der Sitzlehne des Sessels. Die Sehnsucht fast nicht mehr aushalten können, und trotzdem reden und leise lachen, als wäre nichts. Zulassen, dass er die müßig errichtete Schutzmauer langsam, Stein für Stein, abträgt. Den Schatten folgen, die seine Wimpern aufs Gesicht werfen, hinunter bis zur blassen, weichen Haut am Hals. Nähe, so tief, dass man vergisst, wo Sirius aufhört und wo Remus anfängt. Die Nacht fragen, ob sie nicht langsamer vergehen könnte.


	7. Sieben

SIEBEN

In den Sommerferien bei klebriger Zitronenlimonade und Plattenspieler-Musik mit lauter Kratzern. Sirius bäuchlings auf der Wiese, schwarzes T-Shirt, Jeans mit zerrissenen Hosenbeinen, die Sonne im Nacken. Das Gras unter den Handflächen spüren, zwischen den nackten Zehen, das Vorbeirauschen der Zweige wahrnehmen. Mit flatternden Lidern die Sonne aussperren, Orangetöne und weißes Licht. Pläne schmieden für den Tag, das Jahr, das Leben. Einem Typen zuhören, der mit Zigaretten-Stimme von seiner großen Liebe singt. Sirius anlächeln, der diese riesengroße, getönte Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt hat und Luftgitarre spielt, und sich wünschen, dass immer Sommer wäre, und Sommer immer hier, hier und jetzt, in diesem Moment.


	8. Acht

ACHT

Beim Quidditch-Training, an einem Tag, an dem der Himmel matschig grau und über dem Horizont vom Regen verschmiert ist. Beobachten, wie Sirius über den Platz fegt, der Wind ihm ins Gesicht peitscht und an seinem Unhang zerrt, blitzschnelle Wendungen auf dem Besen, ein triumphierendes Grinsen, als er einen Punkt erzielt.

Selbst fast erfrieren auf den eiskalten Tribünen, im Nieselregen. Trotzdem Bleiben.

Schließlich sehen, wie er landet, erschöpft, aber glücklich, und seiner atemlosen Stimme lauschen, sich von der Begeisterung anstecken lassen und das nächste Mal wieder da sein und zusehen, wie er die Gesetze der Physik außer Kraft setzt, schon wieder.


	9. Neun

NEUN

Um Mitternacht bei Vollmond, durch die Augen von Etwas, das nicht Mensch ist und nicht Hund und nicht Tier und nicht Wolf. Den Sinn dafür verlieren, wer man ist, und nur den Hund sehen, der mit schlanker Grazie die Ländereien in Besitz nimmt, mit Pfoten, die kaum den Boden berühren zu scheinen. Dem Nachglühen des Sommertags folgen, das sich im runden Zaubermond spiegelt. Einfach vergessen, wo man hergekommen ist, wenn da nur noch er ist, Sirius, Sirius in der Nacht und Sirius in allem und man ganz trunken wird von der Nähe und der Dunkelheit und dem Heulen des Wolfswesens.


	10. Zehn

ZEHN

Im Zug, auf dem Weg nach Hause oder zumindest dorthin, wo nicht Hogwarts ist und er wieder von Moony zu Remus wird. Lächeln, wenn die süßen Reste eines Schokofroschs noch verräterisch in Sirius' Mundwinkeln hängen und er tief und fest schläft, den Kopf gegen das Abteilfenster gelehnt, dass das Zittern des Zuges durch seinen ganzen Körper fährt. Schlanke Hände beobachten, die in seinem Schoß liegen und nur Zentimeter entfernt sind, gleichmäßiges Atmen, entspannte Gesichtszüge, Ruhe. Sich so sehr an den Moment klammern, dass es fast unerträglich wird, wenn der Zug langsam ausrollt und quietschend und pfeifend zum Stehen kommt, Endstation.


	11. Elf

ELF

In der Zauberkunst-Prüfung, zwischen zwei hastig dahingekritzelten Zoll Pergament, ihm zusehen, die Art bewundern, wie er sich auf dem unbequemem Stuhl genüsslich zurücklehnen kann. Bemerken, dass er dem hübschen Mädchen aus der zweiten Reihe eindeutige Blicke zuwirft, nur daran, wie heftig sie errötet, wenn sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl umdreht. Darüber nachdenken, wie es aussähe, ihre Lippen auf seinen, ihre Hände in seinem Haar. Den Gedanken vertreiben und als unsinnig abtun, rasch wieder zur Arbeit zurückkehren. Trotzdem später aufs Zimmer hochgehen, die Vorhänge schließen und in die Stille hineinstarren, mit lauter Tränen unter der Haut, die einfach nicht fließen wollen.


	12. Zwölf

ZWÖLF

Bei einer legendären Gryffindor-Party, Sirius angetrunken und voller Elan, sein Lächeln schillernd wie nie. Kopfschmerzen bekommen von der grauenhaft lauten Musik, den schwirrenden Gesprächsfetzen, schließlich aufstehen und einfach nur weg wollen, weg von hier, und dabei zufällig in seinem Radar auftauchen: Warme Hände plötzlich überall spüren, rückwärts stolpern, ohne zu fallen, gemurmelte Worte an seinem Ohr, warmer Atem, stockende, hüpfende kleine Laute. Sich mitziehen lassen von dem Gefühl seiner Augen auf dem eigenen Gesicht. Hoffen, dass soviel Nähe nicht zu nah ist, dass man nicht diese gewisse, feine Linie übertritt, die irgendwo zu seinen Füßen liegt, gleich neben seinem Herzen.


	13. Dreizehn

DREIZEHN

Mitten in der Nacht, im Korridor, zwischen geflüsterten Richtungsanweisungen, zusammengepfercht unter James' Tarnumhang, der angenehm wenig Platz bietet für sie zwei, wenn sie nicht ganz nah zusammenbleiben. Den brillanten Plan der anderen nicht so ganz durchschauen, vielleicht denken, dass es wohl gar keinen brillanten Plan gibt und hoffen, dass der Hausmeister ausnahmsweise einen sehr tiefen Schlaf hat. Sirius betrachten, im Schein der Fackeln im Flur, die fiebrige Aufregung in seinen Gesichtszügen, die kribbelige Spannung, die über seine Haut kriecht und Remus den Rücken hinunterfährt, Nächte wie diese, nicht denken, sich nur fallen lassen, direkt in das Gefühl, das unglaubliche Sirius-Gefühl.


End file.
